narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takemikazuchi Hachishiki
| kanji = 建御雷神鉢四季 | romanji = Takemikazuchi Hachishiki | literal english = Build Honourable Thunder God Crowned Four Seasons | other = Shinobu (偲ぶ) | user = Fūsha Uchiha Shizuoka Uchiha Nasuka Uchiha (New Moon) }} Takemikazuchi Hachishiki or Shinobu (偲ぶ) is a sword that was forged by the phoenixes and is one of their greatest treasures. History Takemikazuchi Hachishiki started as just a sword forged using the phoenix's own fire. Being around them, the sword began passively absorbing Nature Energy. After a while, it gained a sentient form. The phoenixes named this form Shinobu as it had no gender. The blade was one of the treasures taken when the drove the phoenixes from their home to the Forest of Resplendent Flames. would return the blade as a gesture of trust after it was wielded by his sister Fūsha Uchiha for a few years. The sword, having been wielded by a woman, began changing the sentient form. Shinobu found itself beginning to gain traits of a female human. Shizuoka Uchiha would wield the blade as her own for a long time until she was killed in the . Takemikazuchi would return to the Forest before falling into anyone else's hands. In both the canon as well as the Naruto: New Moon storyline, the only third wielder of the blade is Nasuka Uchiha (New Moon). Now under a third female wielder, Shinobu successfully turned into the appearance of a young girl with blonde hair and red eyes. Abilities The blade has been passively absorbing Nature Energy ever since it was forged, many millennia ago. It was because of this that the blade eventually gained its own personality and a sentient form. That form was named Shinobu. At first, it was gender neutral. It did not have any one gender. Another three hundred years would pass before the first humans made contact with the phoenixes. In the hands of Fūsha Uchiha, the blade got the first tastes of blood, however, little was shed with the blade. With the guidance of Shinobu, the Uchiha would learn the secrets of the Sage Mode of the phoenixes. In exchange for tutoring the Uchiha, the blade received some feedback, starting the process of changing itself into a female. This was never completed as since Fūsha returned the blade out of trust. It was in the hands of her daughter, Shizuoka Uchiha when the blade would taste much blood. Shizuoka Uchiha lived through the carnage that was the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars. She was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield with the power of the sword. Silver flames cutting through enemy ranks were just one of the terrors brought about by Shizuoka Uchiha. Again, like in her mother's case, the blade would further its metamorphosis into a young female girl. Shinobu would identify herself as female from that point on. The sword can also bestow upon its wielders Phoenix Release although so far all of its previous wielders have already been able to use it. Trivia *Takemikazuchi's sword appearance is that of Yukine from the series. *Takemikazuchi's human form is that of Shinobu Oshino from the series.